Rio Grande
General Information Catholic|culture = Brazilian (Iberian)|tech_group = Western|government = Republic - Constitutional Republic|rank = Kingdom|development = 32|capital = Rio Grande do Sul (771)|image = Rio Grande Flag.png|tag = RIO}} is a Catholic Brazilian republic located in the Rio Grande do Sul area of the Brazil region, South America. At the starting date of October 1st, 1836 the country borders fellow Catholic nations: in the southwest, in the west, and in the northeast. Note: starts off at war with at an extreme disadvantage with only 11 units vs. 45 at the border. On the date March 1st, 1845 will be integrated into Catholic . Decisions Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:The Victorian Era Category:Catholic countries Category:Brazilian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:South American countries Category:Constitutional Republics